Increase the specificity and the sensitivity of an immunodiagnostic test for cervical and head and neck cancer. Purify the tumor associated antigens. Prepare specific antisera against these antigens. Periodically monitor the specificity and sensitivity of the test by testing aliquots of sera from the same serum panel provided by NCI. An appropriate clinical evaluation of the immunodiagnostic test shall be done when the test is refined to the satisfaction of the Immunodiagnosis Program.